kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Dan
Pjesa që gjendej këtu, shiko te Përdoruesi diskutim:Alushi/Arkiva 006 Përshendetje Po e nërpreva dhe nuk e di si behet një fjalorth me 6 faqe 4A, që do të shkonte fare në fund tek "Shkolla dhe komuniteti...." me mundësi zgjerimi. Ky fjalorthi që dashta të bëj diç është nga programi i BB dhe KEC=i Si është puna me fjalorë Më duhet të përpiqem të spjegoë punën e fjalorit. Të lutem përpiqu të dalloshë ndryshimet në fjalën WIKI + Fondacioni WIKIMEDIA ka me qindra projekte. Ndërt to në gjuhën shqipe janë katër : * WIKI + PEDIA (PROJEKT ENCIKLOPEDI) * WIKI + BOOKS (PROJEKT PËR PUBLIKIM TË LIBRAVE) * WIK + TIONARY (PROJEKT PËR FJALORË * WIKI + QUOT (PROJEKT PËR PËRMBLEDHJE CITATESH) Artikujt që ke hapur (për fjalorin) nuk e kanë vendin këtu, sepse i takojnë projektit tjetër. Mirëpo pasi që ne nuk kemi aktivistt të shumtë të famijatizuar me projektet (dhe për disa qëllime tjera) unë e kamë krijuar në një këndë të lejuehëm të Enciklopedisë, në vendpunishte. Në vendpunishte që ne i quajmë hapësira Wikipedia jamë munduar që të krijojë një pikë premje mes dy Projekeve (Enciklopedisë + Fjalorit). Si do që të jetë në këtë projekt ku je duke shkruar tani duhet të ketë vetëm artikuj enciklopedik.--Hipi Zhdripi 4 Maj 2007 20:26 (UTC) Fjalori Të gjitha shënime që ke prgatitur dhe do të pregatitësh në të ardhmën për fjalorë të lutem shkruaj këtu : Wikipedia diskutim:Projekti Fjalori/Arësim ose edhe më mirë drejtë përdrejtë këtu Wikipedia:Projekti Fjalori/Arësim Po ..Wikipedia:Projekti Fjalori/Arësim Po nëse redaktoj këtu, Psh. në shkronjen "A" a dalin sipas radhitjes alfabetike vet apo duhet gjetur vendin për secilën fjalë që fillon me "A". Në shikim të parë duket e komplikume, por është fare e thjeshtë. Paramendo një vitrinë në të cilën janë paraqitur 36 fleta të titulluara sipas ABC. Nëse dëshironë të ndryshoshë në fletën F, e klikon redaktoni pranë shkronjës F. Si të klikosh hapet fletat F. Ndryshimet e bëra në fletën F paraqiten automatiksht në Vitrin. Sa për radhitjen shiko KËTU, jam duke u përpjekur të shpjegojë përvojat e mia--Hipi Zhdripi 4 Maj 2007 20:55 (UTC) Po, mirë po provoj në shkronjën "E" Nuk po radhiten fjalët sipas alfabetit në shkronjen "E" Jo nuk rradhiten përbrenda një fletës "K", ato duhet të i bëjmë ne. Por nuk është problem i madhë, kur ka shumë mund të përdorim edhe programe ndihse. Por pikërisht për të lehtësuar këtë punë kamë menduar që rradhitja të bëhet sipas ABC-së vetëm për fjalën bazë , p.sh * Arsimi *# Arsimi është bla, bla ... *# Arsimi i ulët është bla, bla... *# Edukata arsimore shiko Edukata # pa numër *# Arsimi i lartë etj Më falni për kohën që Ju mora, përpjekje që nuk u kurorëzua me sukses. Unë Ju falenderoj për këshillat dhe ndihmen - Alushi Ju gjetet zgjidhje I nderuari Dan, ju sollët zgjidhjen më të mirë. Ju faleminderit - Përdoruesi Alushi Layout i ri për Stampen - Tung Po pyesja nëse je dakord që ti ndryshoj layout-in stampes tung (ajo qe tregon: mire se erdhet ne wikipedia... ne faqen e nje përdoruesi te ri). E kam bere gati dhe doja te dija nese mundja. Mund ta shikosh këtu (te zëri TUNG/Versioni I MODIFIKUAR, është ai Box-i lartë). P.S. Mund tia thuash te tjerve? Shiko dhe Ketu te Kuvendi. Faleminderit. --Eagleal 6 Maj 2007 16:41 (UTC) B-movie, sequel, prequel Hej dani mos e shto stampe vini re te keto artikull, mos shko pas ato rregulla qe i ke be vete dhe mendon se duhet te jene ashtu dhe nuk i pranoi te gjithe rregullat aty dhe une jam mendimit qe keto jete krejt shqip, amo vec te permbatja e jo te titulli. flm per mirkuptim. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 10 Maj 2007 23:36 (UTC) ::Më falë mirëpo kjo është enciklopedi në gjuhën shqipe. B-movie në gjuhen shqipe nuk ekziston. Shiko Wikipedia:Kuvendi--Hipi Zhdripi 10 Maj 2007 23:44 (UTC) ::: E tani? Ne tjere Wikipedia kam gjete artikuj qe nuk ka pasur bashke/lidhje me ate shtet ose gjuhe. Dhe tu pergjigja aty. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 10 Maj 2007 23:47 (UTC) Fotografimi i faqeve Ti fotografova dhe karikova ne Wiki. Mund ti gjeshe ketu: * (Para) - Metalivlpian --- (Mbrapa) - Metalivlpian --- (Para) - DARDANICI --- (Mbrapa) - DARDANICI FLMN--Hipi Zhdripi 24 Maj 2007 21:32 (UTC) Surigeniris Rastë i llojit të vetë, farës së vetë. Ka kuptim rastë i llojit të vetë. Kosova është rastë surigeneris- togëfjalësh latinë. Berqet nga turqishtja, me kuptimin të lashtat dhe pasuri, dobi e sinonime tjera me këtë kuptim. Fjalë anadollake. Të lashtat, pasuri, dobi, të mirat. Burimi: RTK 10:10--Hipi Zhdripi 28 Maj 2007 08:13 (UTC) ::Thuhet Sui generis dhe është shprehje latine që në përkthim të fjalëpërfjalshëm do të thotë i llojit të vet dhe përcakton një ide, entitet apo realitet që nuk mund të futet në një koncept më të gjerë. I/e veçantë në karakteristikat e veta. ::Të falenderoj për mirëseardhjen. Do të përpiqem sa të kem kohë, e natyrisht mundësi e njohuri, të kontriboj në faqet për shkrimtarët dhe dijetarët shqiptarë. Unë të përgëzoj ty dhe përdoruesit e tjerë të Wikipedia-s për punën që bëni.Ulisi 30 Maj 2007 10:59 (UTC) FLM, për deri sa e ndëgjoja radion isha duke punuar diku tjeter dhe këtë e kam shkruar si "fletë shënim". Dani e Hipi Zhdripi është një dhe që të tre e sidomos une të dëshirojë mirëseardhje. Me fat.--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Qershor 2007 00:33 (UTC) Foto pa lisence Figurat që rgojnë ku janë marr lejë ashtu si janë. Kur të ankohet dikush atëher grise. Deri sa nuk është anku askush d.m.th snuk i ka pengu askuj.--Hipi Zhdripi 1 Qershor 2007 10:46 (UTC) ::I largova stampat sepse e len identin tend tek kategoria e fotove pa license. e nuk ka nevoj.sa per ato foto: OK. (Puntori 1 Qershor 2007 11:26 (UTC)) Për NavFrame Ej Dan, po bëja disa tabela ose div me NavFrame. Vetëm që te projektet në gjuhë të tjera mund të tregohen dhe të fshihen. Te projekti jonë kjo nuk funksionon. A e di Pse? ◄ EaglealDiskuto► 3 Qershor 2007 00:03 (UTC) Nëse po të kuptojë mirë e ke fjalën për urdhëresen "fshij" në anën e tabeles ose për punen time aktuale me "kode". Kjo ka dy efekte (varsisht është aktvi/pasiv funksioni) dhe së dyti përdorimi i till nuk pëlqehet në artkuj. Kjo e dyta për shkaqe stilistike dhe teknike. :Si mund te bej per ta treguar ne anen e tabeles. Nuk me duhet per artikuj por per te faqja User dhe te disa projekte (gjithnje user). Me duhet ta perdor sepse ndryshe me duket keq layout, dhe zgjatet shume. ◄ EaglealDiskuto► 3 Qershor 2007 00:17 (UTC) Në hapsirën, i thomi ne. Nuk jam duke të kuptuar për çka e ke fjalën saktësisht. Tek njëra nga tampat "Navi" i k lanë disa shembuj. Poziciono relativisht (si html) right. Tani po të kptojë. Dikush e ka prek monobock-in .--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Qershor 2007 00:23 (UTC) Ose ti ose Kos.Sys... ose ka feskim të përgjithëshem me siguri, tjeter kush nuk lun me ato sene.--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Qershor 2007 00:25 (UTC) :Unë monobook.css ose .js nuk mund ta modifikojë, sepse nuk kamë të drejta admin. Dhe te monobook imi, seksion per NavFrame e kam lene te pa prekur (kam lene ate default te wikipedise). ◄ EaglealDiskuto► 3 Qershor 2007 00:30 (UTC) A e ke lokalizu ku osht problemi, nëse jo lokalizo (gjoje) edhe ja bojim kallaj. At hamom monobok e kam marr prej gjermonve duhet mu konë diku në arkiva a lidhje tjerat të mia.--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Qershor 2007 00:36 (UTC) Qe ku koka Përdoruesi:Dan/Monobook.js, k´qyre ku ka defekt edhe e ndreçim, mos u mërzit shumë. Saber selamet.--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Qershor 2007 00:39 (UTC) Dan je shume i eger. Nuk kam kohe per te bere "ë". Cfare ka ketu per te me quajtur rrebel. Do ti lexoj edhe rregullat me detaje por mendoj se me e rendesishme eshte te fusim sa me teper material qe te jete e mundur sepse jemi shume dobet me 15.490 artikuj apo jo? WKIPIEDIA nuk mbarron kurre ashtu si dhe permiresimi i saj. Shyqyr qe eshte keshtu Amin--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Qershor 2007 15:06 (UTC) Wiktionary Votim * Nese do ketu jepe qendrimin tend sepse nevojiten votat per t'u paraqitur tek stuards. Flm. (Puntori 6 Qershor 2007 11:02 (UTC)) Screenshot komplet i webfletave Tjeta Dan! Po te them vetem qe ne qofte se perdor Mozilla Firefox mund te perdoresh kete extention Screengrab! per screenshot. Me kete mund te fotografosh te gjithe fleten jo vetem pjesen qe shikon. Nje shembull te fletave qe fotografon eshte Figura:Faqja Kryesore 19-06-2007.png. Te fala --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 19 Qershor 2007 16:44 (UTC) FLMN--Hipi Zhdripi 19 Qershor 2007 16:51 (UTC) Produkti i standartizuar? Produkti i peshkut? :D :D , ok do ti rishqyrtoj temat ekonomike qe ke hapur sepse Produkti i standartizuar nuk eshte definuar mire e te tjerat nuk e di. (Puntori 21 Qershor 2007 09:12 (UTC)) Artikujt e ligjeve te Kosoves Cka thua ti te i ridrejtojme artikujt me nje: (tema si shembull: Kërkesa ndaj standarit) :Kërkesa ndaj standarit * Termet e perdorura kan edhe kuptim ekonomik dhe ne aspekt ekonomik sic qendrojne nuk jan te njejta si ligjet dhe kane permbajtje te ndryshme, pra keto treme na duhen liruar, perndryshe ligji i shenuar ne to do te mbetet vetem nje teme psh: Ligji mbi Kërkesa ndaj standarit ne Kosove. :Ligji: Kërkesa ndaj standarit ' * Nese e shenojm vetem :Ligji ...., atehere ligj te njejte mund te ket sepaku edhe ne Shqiperi ose edhe ne vende tjera pa edhe ne ket rast kemi zgjedhje ashtu qe nje ligj e ndajme ne tema perkatese dhe cdo shtet qe ka ligj te njejte e vendosim ne te njejten teme dhe kategorizimin e ketyre temave e bejme si Category:Ligje. :'Ligji: Kërkesa ndaj standarit ' (Kosove) * E kufizon temen perkatese vetem si 1 dhe vetem ky ligj elaborohet ne kete teme. :'Qendrimi im: Une jam per te 2, pra temave tua te ligjit tu shtohet perpara : Ligji: ' dhe te kategorizohen si ligje. (Puntori 21 Qershor 2007 09:39 (UTC)) Është faktë që ato përkufizime vlejnë vetëm përbrenda ligjeve përkatëse, por nuk duhet me u harru që ato janë (a.) profesionale e shkencore, çka do me tahnë që ato janë të sakta por nuk janë të (b) plota. Edhe kjo nuk d.m.th se ato janë përkufizime të përgjithëshme por vetëm përbrenda një ligji, e që me pakë punë ne mundë ta kompletojmë për një lëmi. Sa i përketë propozimit të formës '':'Ligji: Kërkesa ndaj standarit ' (Kosove) është mirë si pjesë tjeter. Vetë faki që ato janë përkufizime le të kuptojë që për ato fletë bota d.m.th janë të lidhra ngusht me ku ta di une jeten e përditëshme. Po mendoj p.sh Prodhuesi, në fjalorë do të mjaftonte të përshkruheshin dy-tri forma, mirëpo në Enciklopedi nuk mjafton ajo. Sepse ekzistjnë me dhjetra lloje prodhimi, dhe me miliarda podhues. Prodhues materialeve, prodhues produkteve, prodhues lëndes parë etj, pastaj nënkategri të këtyre e deri te produkti që e mbanë emrin, produktoi që e konsumojmë. (Këtë e kam vrejtur gjatë kopjimit). N ëfaktë ka dallim shumë p.sh prodhuesi i produktit konsumues prej prodhuesit lëndës së përpunuar, po ashtu aty ka edhe disa ndërkategori. Pra, unë mendova që nëse mundesh me vrejtë një formë (trajtë) që përsëritet XXX-i/a YYY- "/" në gjuhë, ashtu që të mos kemi nevojë përdorimin XXX (YYY). Jo vetem se po doket optikisht keq por edhe nuk e kemi shprehi ashtu. Natyrisht une e kuptojë që për veprim logjistike kjo formë ka përparsi, por teknika është që të na ndihmojë, ajo nuk është për tju përshtatur gjuha asaj.--Hipi Zhdripi 21 Qershor 2007 11:28 (UTC) Upaaa!!!! Sa i përket "dy" ligjeve Shqipëri dhe Kosovë ato nuk dallojin shumë dyjat janë të orientuara në ligjet e Evropës. Bile edhe Maqedonia e Mali i Zi e kanë të njëjtë, përkthime. hahahha--Hipi Zhdripi 21 Qershor 2007 11:35 (UTC) Tung Dan, pasi që je një kontribues aktiv këtu, të lus që ta japësh një mendim këtu, sepse kjo qështje ka stagnuar pa nevojë. Falemnderit për mirëkuptim. --Λeternus 30 Qershor 2007 16:15 (UTC) Tung Vëlla Dan, pasi që je një kontribues aktiv këtu, të lus që ta japësh një mendim këtu, sepse kjo qështje ka stagnuar pa nevojë. Falemnderit për mirëkuptim. --Lem31 1 Korrik 2007 08:00 (UTC) :Diskutim:Motörhead#Votime për artikuj perfekte --Lem31 1 Korrik 2007 16:39 (UTC) Komunikim '''Firma juaj per te ndihmuar te rinjte Tjeta Dan! Meqense je nje perdorues aktiv ketu ne Wikipedia ne Shqip, doja te te pyesja neqofte se do te lesh perdorimin e firmes tende per faqet tung. Rroboti im, siç e dini, vendos "tung" ne faqet e perdoresve te rinj me firmen nga mbas. Tani ai mund te vendos edhe firma ne menyre te rastesishme. Po shpjegohem: ne faqen Wikipedia:Tung_log/User jane listuar firmat qe perdoren per ti çuar kur çohet stampa tung; rroboti i karikone ato dhe çdo perdoruesi te ri i çone (tung)+firmen, firem e rastesishme, njera pas tjetres ato qe jane te lista. Kjo gje sherben per te ndihmuar perdoruesit e rinj te kene nje pike mbeshtetje kur kane nevoje. Ju lutem, sepse u lodha duket pare gjithnje firmen time. Nese je i interesuar te lutem te vendosesh firmen tende ketu (te kerkuesit) Faleminderit, [[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 1 Korrik 2007 13:18 (UTC) Firma te Tung log Ej Dan faleminderit. Me duhet te kerkoje nje nder. Mund ti shtosh firmat qe jane te seksioni Wikipedia:Tung log#K.C3.ABrkuesit (ashtu si duken ne kode, me * para) te Wikipedia:Tung log/User, faqja eshte e mbrojtur dhe ashtu duhet te rri. Faleminderit shume. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 1 Korrik 2007 15:30 (UTC)